


But years and minutes fly

by SquigglyAverageJoe



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Lesbians, Songfic, Tsundere Midna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglyAverageJoe/pseuds/SquigglyAverageJoe
Summary: My first songfic in which Midna is a blatant tsundere in love with Lana, with JubyPhonic’s cover of Yukeei Yesterday stuck in her head. Will Midna overcome her tsundere-ness to tell Lana about her feelings before the high school dance rolls around, or will the two just pine over each other as awkward highschoolers? (Of course Midna tells her, I like happy endings.)
Relationships: Lana/Midna (Legend of Zelda)





	But years and minutes fly

Even though Midna recalls closing the curtains and blinds before she went to sleep, sunlight manages to creep in, a single stream, on the floor, on her bed, creeping onto her legs and stomach and chest before she rolls over and brings the blankets over her face. She very much intends to sleep until her alarm—set on her phone, on the desk a small distance away from her head, pressed up against her bed—goes off and she’s certain she has the time.

A shrill sound rings throughout the room and Midna sighs, throwing the blanket off of her. Except, that’s not her alarm—that’s Zant’s ringtone.

They probably shouldn’t call as much as they do, or text or be in the general presence of each other because whatever one person does, the other is sure to hate, but they had been going to the same school for so long, living on the same block for so long, they had befriended each other more for proximity than anything—and now they were stuck with each other.

Midna presses her hands into the mattress—they sink in as she pushes herself up, reaches behind her, knocks over a water bottle and her math book, and finally, her fingers wrap around her cellphone. She picks it up, looks at the contact info as if she was expecting for it to not say “Zant” and have his photo and accepts the call. “What the hell are you doing, calling me before my alarm?”

“Morning,” he says, not about to answer her question.

“The first thing I heard this morning,” she says. “Was your dumbass voice.”

“You still have that recording of my voice and it’s still your ringtone?”

“Could be worse, you could have one like Ghirahim’s,” she says.

There is, almost immediately, another voice. “What’s my ringtone?” Ghirahim asks.

“Ask your boyfriend,” Midna says. She kicks the covers off.

Yet another voice chimes in, “Okay, but Ghirahim, would you actually call Zant your boyfriend?” Ruto asks. “Because the other day, Impa said she caught you sitting on his lap and she asked if you were dating and you said no, but she said she caught you making out in the hallway later?”

“Of course not,” Ghirahim says, and Midna can’t see him, but he’s probably holding hands with Zant. They’re in some sort of, on again off again relationship that, also, is constantly on, Ghirahim just likes to flirt with everything that has a pulse. They have yet to use any labels, but it’s been going on for months—Midna was the first to know about it. She was the first to know about a lot of Zant’s secrets.

“But...you’re literally sitting on his lap now. And you’re holding hands. And not even ten minutes ago, you called him, ‘love’ and ‘darling’ within the same breath.”

“I forgot his name,” Ghirahim claimed. There was something that sounded like a yelp and then a thud. “Zant!”

“I forgot you were sitting there.”

“Oh, you know I didn’t mean that, darling.”

Ruto spoke up again, Zant and Ghirahim’s lover’s quarrel in the background. “The four of us were up late last night doing really stupid things we regret this morning, and we woke up earlier than usual, so we thought we’d call you.”

Midna frowned. “Four?”

Ruto handed the phone to someone else. “Hi, Midna!” A cheerful (and pretty sounding) voice exclaimed.

Midna sat upright quickly and ran her fingers through her hair, as if Lana could see her. “Hey, Lana.” She cleared her throat, her voice had sounded weird. “Hey.”

“So, um...this is kind of embarrassing to ask, I guess, but um...Last night, I drank some wine with Ghirahim and we ended up baking cookies for some reason? Like, a hilarious amount of cookies, more than would ever possibly fit in an oven, and Ghirahim doesn’t want them, so I was wondering if you’d want me to bring you some?”

“Sure, sure.” Midna couldn’t imagine Lana drinking wine—she just didn’t really do illegal things, even minor illegal things everyone else did. But the idea made her smile—had Lana gotten drunk or just slightly tipsy? What about now, after likely sleeping it off? Was she hungover at all? Was she in pajamas, was her hair disheveled? She didn’t sound tired, she sounded the way she usually did. “Sounds great.”

“Good, I can’t eat all of these.” There’s some sort of noise, Ruto is laughing. “Shut up, you guys!” Lana laughs quietly before saying, “Well, I know your alarm’s about to go off, so I’ll let you get ready for school. Um, bye!” Midna hears laughter before Lana manages to end the call.

Midna smiles to herself, glad Lana can’t see her, with her hair down, knotted and tangled, having not even rubbed the sleep from her eyes, still tired, barely awake. She lays back, dropping her phone next to her head. She really shouldn’t be smiling so much.

The alarm goes off, louder than a gunshot, ringing directly in her ear. She presses the snooze button, rubbing at her eyes. She has the feeling today is gonna suck ass.

_They’re all so happy and smiling, sunny skies above..._

While literally just yesterday, the skies had been pouring rain, the clouds had been peeled back to pour down sunlight, yellow sunshine glaring down, likely intending to blind children, wilt flowers, and turn the pale patches of Midna’s skin a burnt red.

She’s developed a routine, even though school hasn’t gone on super long, with homecoming right around the corner, October barely starting and the sun still always there, as if fall weren’t approaching so steadily. Some days, you could feel the autumn in the air—the way it could just be a few degrees warmer to take the bite of the cold out, the way the leaves were showing signs of decay, but there the sun was, keeping the land warm.

She dresses quickly, taking a little too long on her appearance, she thinks, but hearing Lana’s voice this morning has her wanting to look nice—she has this urge to fix her hair and to put on more makeup, other than her teal lipstick she always wears, but she wore a cat eye once and both Cia and Zant continued to throw a ball of yarn at her repeatedly. The same one, she was sure. Zant had stolen it from her locker at some point to continue to throw it. She sticks with her usual look—dark colored jeans, a spaghetti strap top with some straps in the back that look cool but are covered by the leather jacket with the awesome collar she’s had for years now. She runs a brush through her red hair and calls it good, she looks great, and without another thought, she grabs her backpack, phone, and headphones in one fluid motion and then she’s out the door.

She always walks to school—the sun isn’t kind to her skin. Because of her vitiligo, her entire body is all monochrome looking. Her skin is supposed to be black—a solid black shade, like her parents and grandparents, one Zant shares and somehow they both managed to have vitiligo, creating patches of the skin that did not have that black color. However, unlike other people with vitiligo, instead of their skin just being a white shade, it’s so damn pale, it’s more teal, and it’s on both Midna and Zant’s skin, yet another thing they have in common. Midna doesn’t understand it, but chooses not to question it. She didn’t put on sunscreen this morning.

_...like they’re wanting to get in my way._

As she nears the school, she starts to see other students, crowding together in the most inconvenient places, mostly by the gate, talking and laughing in the sunlight. Midna can already feel a burn starting on the back of her neck. (Once, during one of Zant’s and her’s fights that happened at least once a year, he had slipped a metric ton of melatonin into her drink when she had been outside on the porch, beneath an umbrella, finishing up an essay and when she woke up, her essay had been deleted, the umbrella she was beneath was gone. Not only did she have to finish up the essay during lunch and scraped by with a D+, her skin had been peeling for weeks.)

_I’m glaring holes through the sea, parting waves in this heat. Was a long night so good thing I saved..._

She fixes her collar so it covers the back of her neck and puts her headphones on, plugging them into her phone. Lana had created her a playlist a week or two ago, and she’ll never admit it, but it’s all Midna’s been listening to. It’s a weird mix of alternative, love songs, pop, J-Pop, and remixes—ranging from things you can dance to and the type of songs you listen to on the floor of your bedroom after a breakup and rock music that Midna never would have guessed Lana would listen to. Worse, the love songs are her favorite, but no one can know that.

Midna forces her way through the crowd, glancing around. Everyone around seems to glance at her, some whisper something and she wonders if it’s about the white-teal spots on her neck and hands and face.

_...glaring daggers from my eyes as they step to the sides, if you hate it you don’t have to stare._

She stops at the spot where she usually meets Lana and debates whether or not to stop listening to the music on—she doesn’t want anyone to hear what she’s listening to, doesn’t want to not hear Lana if she shouts for her, but on the other hand, she really likes this song.

“Midna!” A shout sounds and someone forces their way through the crowd and stop in front of her, grinning broadly. Lana’s hair is slightly damp, she must have showered, but Midna stops that thought in it’s tracks because it feels weird to have that on her mind. Lana laughs, drops her backpack, digs around and pulls out a small Tupperware with cookies. She hands it to her.

“Thanks,” Midna says, and immediately shuts off her music, wearing her headphones around her neck and putting the Tupperware in her backpack.

Lana smiles and shakes her head, and combs her fingers through her blue hair. “So, what’s Ghirahim’s ring tone?” She asks. “He said he thought he knew what it was, but when I asked him what he thought it was, he refused to answer me.” She pulls out a white hairbrush from her electric blue backpack and brushes her hair out quickly, before using the hair tie on her wrist to tie it up in her usual ponytail.

_“Good morning!” He shouts to me, stretches side to side, and he’s just standing there, like his bed head is a style._

She realizes after a moment, that she’s been staring way too long into Lana’s eyes. She blushes, but the majority of her cheeks are too dark to show any red so Lana likely doesn’t notice. “It’s Yoshi. You know that noise Yoshi makes when he sticks out his tongue? That’s his ring tone.” Lana laughs and Midna can’t help it to smile, as she watches Lana throw her head back—dressed in white yoga pants and a blue crop top that shows the lace of her bra and makes the back of Midna’s neck heat up. “He picked him when we played Mario Kart and I haven’t let him live it down.”

“The other day,” Lana starts. “Agitha asked him if his tongue fit in his mouth and—“ She pulls her phone out of her backpack. “I have it on video, you need to see this!”

She’s giggling while Midna stands next to her, looking at her screen. She kind of wants to go back to staring at Lana.

_If you just take the time, to look me in the eyes..._

Ghirahim’s voice is distorted from the video. “What? ...What? No. No, it...Does yours?” Lana laughs beside her and for a minute, Midna can feel the skin of her arm, the warmth, the softness. A strand of hair sticks to her neck. She turns to look at Midna, grinning and Midna isn’t smiling or laughing like she is.

_We’d fall in love—no, wait, I’m really not all into that._

Midna forces out a laugh that sounds realistic enough.

“What are you two watching?” Ghirahim asks, suddenly appearing at Lana’s other side and Lana cackles in a way Midna expects from her twin sister, not her and they both move away.

“Nothing!” Lana says, but she’s still laughing. She glances at Midna, smiles like they’re sharing a secret and steps back. “Hold on, I need to ask Ruto about math, I’ll be right back!” She leaves her backpack there and darts off.

Ghirahim smirks. “What?” Midna asks.

“Oh, nothing...The two of you seemed awfully close just now, that’s all.” He crosses his arms over his chest. “There isn’t anything the two of you are trying to hide from anyone, is there?”

“Of course not,” Midna says, rolling her eyes.

_But I’m still wondering why I can’t look in your eyes..._

Lana comes back quickly, a bounce in her step that makes something else bounce and Midna suddenly feels like a pervert. “What are you guys talking about?”

“How awkwardly long Midna was ogling you while you left,” Ghirahim says and Midna punches him in the arm.

“I will drop kick you into the sun,” she threatens, but her punch does nothing and Ghirahim laughs.

“Oh, my fault, I should obviously leave the two of you alone, after Midna was staring at you like that, I’m sure there’s something the two of you need to do.” He’s already starting to walk backwards, away from them and Lana laughs, moving hair from out of her face and crossing her arms in a way that raises her breasts.

“How were you staring at me?” She asks, grinning.

They lock eyes, and Midna looks down, realizes she’s staring at Lana’s chest, looks back up and says:

_“That’s not it, I swear, just shut and go away!”_

Ghirahim is already walking away, laughing, definitely about to tell Zant. Lana’s grinning. “Come on,” she says, as if the conversation they had over the obviously true subject never happened. “Let’s get to class.”

_I know that pa-pa-para-part of me is glaring down the sun rays..._

Midna does what he can to avoid eye contact—she cannot lock eyes with Lana’s perfect, purple ones. She squints in the bright sunlight, walking alongside Lana. “I don’t know what type of perfume that is,” she says. “But it smells really good.” She laces her fingers into Midna’s and pulls so her wrist is right below her nose and sniffs.

_Other pa-pa-para-part of me fears you might see my heart race..._

Midna barks out a laugh and jerks her hand away. “That’s weird,” she says. “I mean, what if I just leaned over and buried my nose in your hair because it always smells like some mix of tea leaves and green apples?” _Oh goddesses, why did you say that? WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?_

Lana laughs at her. “Thanks for noticing? I’m pretty fond of my shampoo too.” They keep walking.

_Goddesses, you are such an idiot._

_Hating every time I say and think but never think and say it. What is up with this voice inside my head?_

Lana sits down beside her, like she always does in History. She laughs again. “You look angry again. Did I do something?” The look in her eyes is so gentle. Her voice is soft. Midna curses her teenage hormones.

“No,” she says. “I just have resting bitch face.”

_Ta-Ta-Tara-Talking to you, scowl that I’m making..._

Lana smile is blinding—more so than the sunlight, visible through the windows as other students take their seats all around. “I think you have a pretty face,” she says and Midna almost smiles. “You’re really pretty and smart and I’m glad we’re friends.”

Midna almost slams her face into her desk—she knows she’s been friend zoned. 

_I don’t know why, but I’m breaking, voice is stuttering and shaking._

She doesn’t know why she’s upset about that. “Yeah,” she says, but her voice cracks. “Ditto.”

Lana smiles and turns in her seat, politely asking a question from the girl next to her before pulling out her phone and shooting someone a text—Midna doesn’t look for long, but she swears the person who texted her sent her a heart emoji, in an electric blue color.

It’s Ghirahim who she’s texting, she realizes, who flirts with everyone, but she still feels a flare of jealousy she has no right to feel.

_For the love of—Nevermind! Jut tell me if I’m going crazy!_

Midna sighs quietly—her phone vibrates and she knows it’s Zant, but she’s too busy thinking about how stupid she is. _Way to go, what were you thinking? “Ditto?”_

The bell rings.

_Yeah, I know, in the end, I’m really dumb._

The teacher’s late, but Midna’s just glad the door was open this morning. Lana eventually turns back to her. “There’s like, no one here,” she says and Midna looks around. There’s only three other people in the room.

“Oh, wow,” she says.“Why are so many people gone?”

“I think it’s a band trip,” she says. “Band, orchestra, and choir, I think? I didn’t realize how many people were on that field trip. Oh goddesses, our Literature class has only nineteen people, how empty is that gonna be?” She laughs.

Midna laughs too.

The next period, Ghirahim slides into the seat next to her before the bell rings. “So, _LANA_ , huh?” He says, loudly. “You should ask her to the dance this Friday.”

“You large ham, shut the fuck up!” Midna hisses, looking around. This class is also almost empty. A few people look over, but don’t comment or do much more than glance.

“Don’t worry, this is the one class you don’t have with her.” He props her arm on the desktop and places his chin in his hand. “You should ask her—it’s girls ask, so it works and she obviously wants you to make the first move.”

“Don’t you have a boyfriend you need to go make out with in the janitor’s closet or something?” She retorts.

Ghirahim rolls his eyes. “You know we’re not dating, Midna. He isn’t my boyfriend. I have to say, I never thought it’d be Lana. I’m not surprised you’re a lesbian, of course, but I didn’t think she was your type.”

“I hope you know your blood type, because I’m gonna hospitalize you if you don’t quit bothering me about her.”

“I could take you,” Ghirahim says, flicking some hair out of his eyes. Midna didn’t think people still wore capes until she met Ghirahim. She hates the fact it looks awesome. “You should tell her. I mean, she likely knows, since you’re so obvious about your crush.”

“I’m not obvious!”

“You are a stereotypical tsundere,” he says. “But I think she’s kind of into it.” Midna rolls her eyes. “You gay imp, she’s in love with you.”

Midna crosses her arms and starts ignoring him. But his words seem to follow her all the way to the next period, which she has with Lana.

There is only three people in that class—Lana, her, and Zelda who dutifully does her homework. There is so few people, the teacher assigned nothing, told them to do what they wanted and retreated towards the teacher’s lounge down the hall. Zelda does her homework and Lana cracks open what looks like a romance novel.

_I can’t stop yawing, this classroom’s the same every day, Just two desks, not too far from the sun..._

Midna notes to get more sleep at night. She can’t even hear the scratching of pencil on paper from Zelda three rows behind them—it’s like her surroundings have melted away until it’s just her and Lana.

She’s had the same song stuck in her head all day— _And I just don’t understand, my heart’s a bombshell and it’s ticking_. She puts her headphones on and looks at her music, turning the volume up all the way. It’s one of the romance songs Lana put on the playlist. She shouldn’t listen to it so close to Lana, probably, but Lana won’t hear.

_It’s really freaking me out, sooner die than show you radio beating loud in my brain._

Midna stands, intending to spit out the gum in her mouth while her music starts.

_Rising from my desk, a careless and simple mistake and I know right away I’ve been caught..._

She fumbles for a minute and rushes to shut off her phone, her face flushing. Every other pair of eyes in the room—all two of them—are on her.

_Beating too loud not a sound, my headphone acting was really poorly done since they weren’t plugged in at all._

She turns to look at Lana—heat is gathering on the back of her neck. Lana giggles. “I thought you said you hated that playlist! You’re listening to it.”

Midna has never felt so humiliated. She told Lana she didn’t like it, but she loves it. She listens to at least a few songs every night before she goes to sleep, and on her way to school and on her way home. She crosses her arms over her chest and tells her:

_“Yeah, I know, so I lied...”_

Lana is grinning ear from ear. “When I gave it to you, you abhorred it. You said you always would.”

Midna just responds, knowing that she had loved every song immediately, and every minute listening to every lyric was just a way to drill in every word, every note, every sound because Lana had made that playlist just for her:

_“But years and minutes fly...”_

Lana laughs. “Are you hooked on j-pop yet like I predicted? Isn’t that song by The Worrier’s catchy?”

Midna rolls her eyes. “That was a year ago, Lana.”

_“And not a single person out there would remember, right?”_

She clears her throat. “I—“ Lana’s eyes distract her—large, purple, beautiful. Tell her you kept it because she gave it you, she thinks. Tell her it means a lot more than you let you on, that she means more to you than you let on.

She tries again—another clearing of the throat, speaking up again. “I k-kept it....” Her voice breaks too much.

_But I’m still wondering why, why my tongue always fights..._

For a minute, she loathes Lana’s distracting eyes and wants to tell her everything—she kept it because she would feel bad if she didn’t, because Lana spent so long on it because she spends way too much time on everything she does, and because everything she does and is is so perfect, she can never focus, because Lana is too smart, and pretty, and so unbearably nice it makes Midna wish her heart would stop, but it will never stop pounding inside her chest, drumming against her breastbone and ringing in her ears, and if she doesn’t speak up now, she might never and then Lana will never know that that damn, beating heart inside her stupid tsundere chest belongs to her.

“You suck,” Midna says instead, her face warm and she almost smiles but—

“You always say that,” Lana laughs lightly.

Why does she always say that? “I’m going to the bathroom,” she says, leaving her music, still blasting in her headphones—her hands shake too much to turn it off in front of Lana and she doesn’t want Lana to noice.

_I can’t even tell him how much I hate his face!_

Her heart still pounds in her chest as she goes through the almost empty hallways. Midna should wait for her teacher and let her know, but what else can she do? What other excuse can she come up with to move away from Lana before her heart explodes in her rib cage?

_Showing a pa-pa-para-part of me so you might get the message, but the words I want to shout at you get swallowed back up again_

This wasn’t the first time, Midna’s pretty sure. She probably looks stupid, shouldn’t she end this and tell Lana? Ask her out, maybe to the stupid high school dance, tell her she likes her in a way that has stopped being platonic—or is she just going to allow it to go on and on and on like this?

Maybe she can die in one of the bathroom stalls so she doesn’t have to, she wonders absentmindedly, but she can’t help but love the way her heart pounds and love the heat in her face and love—

Nope. She isn’t gonna say that, she isn’t even gonna think that. _(Why not though?_ )

_Going on and on, a part of me has really come to like this, who’d’a known, I’m a timid kind of girl._

Directly behind her, in her ear, someone whispers, “Someone looks happy, did it happen yet?”

She shouts and spins around, face flushing. “Shut the fuck up!” She hisses, and Ghirahim laughs, standing beside Zant. “I swear, you have no concept of personal space or boundaries!”

_“La-La-Lara-Looks like you’ve been having quite a good day!”_

Ruto stands behind her now, “Has it happened yet?” She asks and once again, Midna spins but with all three of them, she ends up pressing her back against a lower so she can look at them both—they all look equally smug, Midna doesn’t know why Ruto’s taken to messing with her now.

_“Do you just not comprehend my hate or should I count all the ways?” Pinching out your cheek, I hate this kind of cheeky type of person! Not again..._

“No, nothing’s happened!” She argues, crossing her arms over her chest.

They all immediately deflate, clearly disappointed. “When is it gonna happen?” Ruto asks, clearly expecting a time.

“I’m not about to give you a time!” Midna exclaims. “What, you want me to say, ‘oh, yeah, two thirty five today, definitely?’”

“Midna,” Ghirahim says, rolling his eyes like he’s fed up. “You’re running out of time.”

“You really should ask her to the dance,” Ruto says. “I asked Link out!”

“Wait, you did?” Midna asks.

“That’s not the point,” Ruto says, though Midna’s curious now. “The point is, you need to ask her now. And I’ll be there and make sure you two aren’t weird around each other. It’ll be fun, and the dance is coming up. It’s four days from now.”

“And she wants you to ask her,” Ghirahim adds.

“Are _you_ going?” She asks him.

He flicks his hair out of his eyes. “Of course not.” He gestures to himself and Zant. “Do either of us look like girls? I mean—I know I dress feminine, but I’m not a girl and Zant transitioned at least two years ago, right, darling?”

“Three now,” he says, but Ghirahim keeps going.

At the same time, Ruto asks, “Wait, are you dating or not?”

“I’m not about to ask, and I’m not rude enough to disrespect Zant’s obvious identity and get him to ask, so we’re just gonna go catch a movie and he’s gonna take me on the most amazing date while you all are sweating in the school gym sipping water and regretting your life choices.”

“Yeah, I sure want to go now,” Midna says.

“Midna,” Ruto says. “You really are running out of time, and I know Lana wants you to ask her. She told me herself.”

Midna hesitates. “She did?”

“This happens every dance,” she says, her voice gentle. “She always waits for you to ask but you never do and she knows you wants to. Look—“ She steps forward and shows Midna a text on her phone—from Lana. Midna skims over it, a large block of text. “She really wants to hang out with you, but when you shut her down like this, she wonders if you even want to be friends with her, let alone anything more.” Ruto—with her purple eyes and blue hair and blue clothes—looks a little like Lana, but a lot of the boys in the hallway say they think she’s prettier, with her dark skin, tanned from spending every day out in the sun, constantly smelling like the ocean, always wearing pretty dresses and silver accessories with blue gems, but to Midna, there’s no competition. “Link, Zelda, Malon, Mipha, Darunia and I will all be there, so it won’t just be the two of you, because I know you don’t want to just be alone with her and make an idiot of yourself in front of her.

Midna swallows.

Zant shrugs. “You can just let this dance pass you,” he says. “Lana will understand if you want it to, but as we understand, she doesn’t want it to pass.”

_Another day’s about to end._

Midna stares at each of them for a minute before groaning and throwing her head back. “Fine! You three win! I’ll go talk to Lana about it...”

The bell rings, muffling their cheers as they claim victory. Ruto hugs her, pocketing her phone. Ghirahim laughs and says, “Good luck,” and Zant nods in approval and they all walk away.

Midna quickly goes to find the class she left, rushing to get her things and find Lana at the next one.

_One more time!_

Just seeing Lana after that conversation makes her heart skip a beat, but Midna’s eyes shift to the teacher around the corner and Midna takes a step closer to Lana, taking off her jacket.

_Pa-Pa-Para-Part of me is squinting through the sun rays..._

She drapes it over Lana’s shoulders. “Teacher ahead, she’ll lecture you about the dress code.”

Lana smiles and puts it on and zips it. Midna can feel the teacher’s gaze scrape over them as they walk right past, but she has nothing to worry about, she’s just in a black tank top—

“Miss,” the teacher says, stopping her. “That’s inappropriate to wear to school.”

Midna stops—right. The straps on her back, shows part of her bra.

“Have you read the school handbook? It’s against the dress code to—“

“Sorry, I guess people can’t know I wear a bra. I’ve a hoodie in my locker.”

The teacher huffs, glares her down, but Midna keeps walking and Lana smiles at her. “I like your shirt.”

Midna’s face feels warm. “Thanks—it got me in trouble. I...” Lana looks good in her jacket and as they near the classroom door, Lana’s unzipped it to show her stomach, and she’s obviously about to take it off. “I should go to my locker and grab that hoodie, you keep that on for now.” She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “Can you take my stuff to my desk?”

Lana nods. “Of course!”

“Thanks,” and Midna’s about to walk away but Lana stops her:

_“Wait a sec, before you set_!”

“I just...”She pauses. “...I’m glad we’re friends.”

Midna nods. “Yeah, me too. Um...I just...I should...” She waits.

_Breathing a gulp of air I intake..._

The bell muffles her words and Lana gives her a sad smile and goes to her seat. “I’ll give the teacher an excuse for you.”

A part of Midna dies—she feels her shoulder’s slump. She wants to tell Lana now more than ever—she does not love this feeling right now.

The school hallways are cold without her jacket.

_And the pa-pa-para-part of me that’s beating takes a beating..._

She retrieves her hoodie and goes back to class, it’s uneventful, but as she takes her seat beside Lana, she swears Lana smiles at her in a way that feels fonder than usual, and she sees her hand glide over the leather and fiddle with the collar multiple times.

_Yet the thrill is amazing, even still._

She raises her hand to go the bathroom at some point during class, for real this time, not to get away from Lana because she wants to stay by Lana, but when she enters the restroom, Ruto is standing there by the sinks. “Did it happen?” She looks terribly excited.

Midna sighs. “I tried to, I really did...I gave her my jacket and I was about to ask, but the bell interrupted me.”

Ruto’s gaze is flat. “You’re kidding. You are kidding.” She sighs as she fixes her earrings. “I guess there’s always the next dance to see you two happy.”

“I wanted to tell her!” Midna argues. “But...Goddesses, class is gonna be over soon, and I don’t usually see her after school...Why is this schedule so weird?”

“Well, you have...” She looks at her watch, silver and delicate in her wrist. “Ten minutes before class ends, then it’s next to your last class, before she climbs on bus route sixty seven. If you hurry out of your last class, you’ll catch her before she gets on and you can ask her then.

“...I guess that will work. She always rushes to her last class after this.”

“Yeah,” Ruto says and pats her shoulder. “Good luck.”

Lana seems to rush out of class quicker than usual. The walk to her last class of the day has never felt lonelier.

She’s jittery throughout the entire period.

When the bell rings, she’s already out the door.

_“I wanna ta-ta-tara-tell you,” I keep thinking as I’m sprinting._

“Lana,” she calls out by the exit, and immediately those purple eyes are on her and her breath leaves her lungs—in the sunlight, Lana has never looked prettier, she swears. Her courage takes a leap out the window. Her heart pounds, faster than ever.

_And I just don’t understand, my hearts a bombshell and it’s ticking!_

Her mouth is so dry, and she needs to speak now while she still can.

_‘Fore the ba-ba-bara-breath inside is gone and sun is setting, if I could, I would tell you what I thought._

Behind Lana, Ghirahim and Zant stand, waiting with bated breath, excited. She kind of wants them to speak up, get the attention off of her.

_Can you help? I’ll do anything, oh God._

“I want to take you to the dance,” Midna says. “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I...I have a really big crush on you and...I know it’s short notice, but will you let me take you?”

Lana blushes. “Midna...I...I don’t what to say.”

Behind her, Ghirahim shouts, “It’s a date! Tell her! _Say yes_!”

Ruto groans. “It’s a date, not a marriage proposal!”

Zant screams.

“I...I want to say yes, but...” Lana blushes more—goddesses, her skin is pale. “I don’t want to go as friends, Midna.”

“Then lets not go as friends!” Midna exclaims. “Let’s go as a couple! I’ll take you out to dinner! ...We might go to a fast food chain or something, but I’ll buy you ice cream afterwards. We can even go dress shopping together, at the mall, tomorrow. I...I really like you, Lana, I should have told you this during homecoming, Freshman year.”

“O-Okay.” Lana smiles. “Just...text me later some of the details. When you want to pick me up, and...stuff. I...I would love to go with you, Midna.”

“Great!” She’s grinning like an idiot. Ruto, Ghirahim and Zant are all very happy. “I’ll...text you when I get home.”

“Oh, your jacket.” She rushes to take it off, but Midna stops her.

“It looks good on you. You can keep wearing it, it’s getting cold.” It’s still unzipped, showing her midriff. Her stomach is toned, but not really muscular—she looks like a model.

Lana brightens. “Alright.” She wraps her arms around Midna tightly and before she pulls away, she pecks her on the cheek. “I got to go, I’ll miss my bus,” she says, starting to walk backwards, still going, “thank you so much, don’t forget to text me!” She rushes off, with her backpack, still blushing, still in Midna’s jacket.

Midna sighs, and smiles. The other three are excited.

“Finally!” Ghirahim gasps. “The mutual pining you two were doing was so obvious!”

“Goddesses, you two are gonna make such a cute couple!” Ruto squeals. “Like, I never thought the two of you would end up together, but like, I’m glad this is a thing!”

Midna looks at Lana’s retreating back, her ponytail bobs, bright against the dark leather of her jacket, distracting her from the fact that she just let Lana keep her favorite jacket. “Me too.” She decides in that moment that the day had not sucked ass at all.


End file.
